St Ives,What kind of place is it?
by Lynn2426
Summary: Collage, Live on campes..Vampires and what else could be there..Read and find out.  Im not good at summers.. This is my frist Fanfiction,So maybe i'll get better


The Dream

Great all I could think, Was that I had more classes today. Oh well time to get up and out of bed and get my day started. (At lest it's Friday) Four classes today and then a three day weekend. I was just about ready when there was a knock at the door!

Well maybe I should tell you about my self first, before I get started with my story.

I'm nineteen and im going to a privet collage named St. Ives.I have been here a year now, Every lives here at the school by the way. Oh and yeah before I forget my name is Hanna, And I grew up in the south.

Well who would be at my door before class. Hello Amanda how are you today? Fine and you? Did you sleep good? Well I'm good I just need to grab my books and then we can head out. I know it's not nice not to answer the question posed at me but?

Amanda and me where just walking along and she was talking along the way. Then the next thing I knew she was telling me about these weird dreams she has been having. She said they were so real, and when she would wake up there were bruises on her arms.

The thing is Amanda I told you I thought something was weird at this place, but no- leason to me! Hanna you always have a lot of bad feelings about everything she says to me. Next thing I know is your going to tell me to stop hanging out with you. There is always something up with you these days. If its not one thing it's another and to tell you the truth Hanna you have been a little odder lately then usually. Sometimes it feels like I'm changing, into what I don't know. Are you lessening to me Hanna "Hanna"

Oh yeah I'm leasing to you Amanda. Crap I was off in my own world again.

Well we better hurry up before were late Amanda, There I go changing the subject So then maybe she wont know I wasn't leasning.. French for are first class today." This school has a lot of classes about lungers, Everyone you can think of and more."

Well guess who beat us to classes like every other day. Eric and his group of friends, and as always there so rude to everyone. Oh and look the only seats open are the ones right in front of them.."yay for us"

Well this a great start to the day, Oh well lets hope the day go's fast.

Next thing I knew someone was talking to me, I herd my name clear as day. So I turned around and said can I help you? But know one said anything, They all just smiles at me! WTH! Mr. Norton asked a question and I swear I herd the answer. So I raised my hand and got it right. "first time for everything I guess." Mr. Norton just looked at me and said good job, It's like you took the answer right out of my head. French class went by quick after that. To tell the truth tho it felt like I was in everyone's all tho class. Very weird I know, Right?

What did you say Amanda. I said it looks like Eric and some of his friends are coming over here to talk to us. Yeah right Amanda, you have lost your mind. As soon as I looked up at Amanda I seen them. Sure as hell they were headed are way. Eric then looked at us and said hello, How are you two today? I most be a moron because I didn't say anything, Just looked up at him with this really dumb look an my face I'm sure. And I can seem to stop looking at his neck, I just keep look at his neck looking at the vines that run down his neck. Amanda saved us, She says We Are great. How are you doing? Fine thank you for asking, Eric said. Then out of no where he asks us to a party tomorrow night.

Um sure that that could be fun, I said. Cool here's the address, I'm looking forward to seeing you again Hanna. Oh by the way it's my club, Just tell them I sent you. Ok? Talk to you later.

Ok by Eric. Amanda and I said at the same time after they were out of ear shot.. "That was weird"

Don't you think.. We both laughed.. Amanda turns to me and say.. Were going tooooo a party!

The rest of the day went by fast. Amanda a said then that we should head into town and do some shopping. Ok that sounds good, Just remember my mom and some cusions are coming for lunch tomorrow, remember Amanda. Amanda really like's my Cusion Mike. Oh what stores do you want to go to first? Fast day turned into a long night. I finally got home around 1 in the morning. Took a shower and then claimed in to bed for a good nights sleep. That's what I thought when I closed my eyes. But as I was took into the dream world, It was weird it was about Eric. The part that was beyond odd was I was there with him and I was making out with him.. Wow The next thing I new was I had bite him on his neck in the same spot I couldn't take my eyes off earlier. Oh and he liked it, and I mean he liked it a lot. That's not all tho I like it too.

"Wholly cow I'm going NUTS"


End file.
